Hurt
by Kaylenne
Summary: Kalona keeps getting into Zoey's dreams. Can she stop him from seducing her and turning her into his slave? Her friends are there to help her, but what happens if they get hurt? My version of Tempted.
1. Kalona

**Chapter One - Kalona**

I knew I was dreaming right away. I was sitting on the empty beach, staring out at the ocean. How could I feel so at peace? I knew who - no, what was coming. It just felt so right for the moment. I'd deal with that when it came to it.

Then I saw him. The beautiful being moved across the sand so beautifully.

"A-ya, my love!" He walked towards me, reaching for me. I stepped back.

"I am NOT your A-ya!" I shouted, for the millionth time. "And I am NOT your love!"

Then I looked up his perfect body, into his eyes and immediately felt him drawing me towards him. I walked to him, not taking my eyes away from his, and pressed my body against his. I hadn't noticed we were both naked until then, but I didn't care. It felt so right.

Kalona was a fallen angel, but I couldn't bring myself to believe he was all bad. Not with the way he made me feel.

We kissed passionately, my tongue playing gently with his. He lifted me up as I wrapped my legs tightly around him, feeling him against me. This made me kiss him harder as he pulled me down onto the sand. He ran his hand through my hair.

I woke up with a start, gasping. I squeezed my eyes shut tight.

No! Kalona was EVIL. Okay, I know it was a dream, but he's had a way of getting into my dreams, and at that moment I knew it was me and him. My instinct was running a bad feeling through my stomach, as tears ran down my cheeks. I knew that Kalona had this draw on me, but up until now I'd always been able to resist him. I looked over at Stevie-Rae - my best friend, snoring gently on her bed. I'd hoped that I wasn't moaning out loud, then shook my head. That wouldn't have woke her up, she could sleep through an apocolypse. (Which might be very soon if I didn't track down Kalona and find a way to kill him... great.)

I sat up, too scared to go back to sleep, and thought about the past few months. Neferet had been like a mother to me, so faithful to Nyx - then Kalona began to draw her in. She then turned to him instead of the Goddess, which left us in a mess. I've temporarily made them both flee, but wasn't sure how long they would be gone for. I had to find a way to stop it for good.

Lenobia had taken over the House of Night as the Head - High Priestess not a title she wanted, as the position was only temporary and someone needed to run the school. The good news was, the spell Neferet and Kalona had on everyone had broken - the Red Fledglings were now allowed in the school, and I got my old room mate back. The bad news was that if Kalona were to return, I believe he wouldn't have a hard time convincing people they were wrong. Also, the Red Fledglings... I still had no idea what I was going to do about them. I glanced at Stevie-Rae, a fully Changed Vampyre... her moon was filled in, and her mark was Red. I was still to figure out what that meant.

Stevie-Rae, though fully Changed, still had to attend classes, however these were more research classes than anything. Lenobia brought her friend in, who replaced Neferet in Vamp Soc. Her name was Ayethna. She explained that she chose her name after the Greek Goddess Athena. Ayethna was trying to research Red Fledglings/Vampyres with Stevie-Rae and Stark, the only other Red Vampyre, as the Red Fledglings attended normal classes. There were a lot of similarities between the Red Fledglings and us, however their bloodlust was worse, they actually burned up in the sunlight as opposed to just feeling uncomfortable, and there was something dark about them. Everyone sensed it.

So that's what's happening right now. I sighed. It was going to be difficult, but someone had to get rid of Kalona.

Stevie-Rae opened her eyes as her alarm clock started to go off. I hadn't woken up too early, then. I tried to look as if I'd just woken up.

On top of it all I still had boyfriend troubles. Erik and I had decided to be friends when I confessed to him I was in love with Stark, however Heath and I had imprinted again. Not good. Unfortunately that meant that he was my boyfriend, by default. Don't get me wrong - I love Heath, I really do... but in that sort of childhood friend way.

Stevie-Rae nudged me to interrupt my thoughts.

"Zoey, it's time to get dressed. We need to go to class."

**Okay, so I wanted to start a new project - and I decided that what the hell, might as well do a House of Night story. I intend to make this really long.**

**Please, please, please read and reply - I always reply to fics I read and I bet you get annoyed when you've got loads of hits but no replies. Annoying, isn't it? =)**

**Anyway, new chapters will hopefully be uploaded frequently. They will be a lot longer than this one - this is just an intro, really.**

**Enjoy!**

**Kayle**

**xxx**


	2. Drama

**Chapter 2 - Drama**

After getting dressed, Stevie-Rae and I made our way to class. I stared at my best friend. She was still the same Stevie-Rae I'd always known, yet completely different. This is one of the many mysteries surrounding the red fledglings.

"Oh, Zoey, Erin and Shaunee want to watch some movies tonight. You up for it?" She smiled that familiar Okie smile. I grinned back, slightly comforted by the familiarity.

"Yeah, sure!"

Stevie-Rae made her way to Vamp Soc, as I made my way to Drama. My stomach did that same flutter of guilt I got every time I walked into the classroom. Erik was a nice guy, he really was. I just couldn't stand his jealousy. It took everything I had not to kiss him every time I was near him - I'm not doing that anymore, I'm a good girl now.

My thoughts wandered back to my dream. Well, that was completely different!

I took my place in the classroom, flashing a quick friendly smile at Erik, which he did not return. What I meant by Erik and I being friends... well, we're working on it.

I sighed, not wanting to go deeper into thought about Erik. Please, I had had enough obsessing over boys, thank you very much, Zoey. Zoey... Zoey. Zoey!

My head jumped up quickly. The whole class was looking at me.

"Sorry." I smiled apologetically, deciding to admit the truth. "I totally zoned out."

Erik rolled his eyes and grunted, rather unattractive I thought.

"Of course, we must not forget that Our Highness has a busy life." He said sarcastically.

My smile turned into a scowl as I felt my cheeks flush. I knew he was joking around, but he knew I hated all the attention. Erik chuckled and ran his hand through his hair, looking at me.

"So would you like to volunteer?"

I had absolutely no idea what he was talking about, but I didn't want to draw attention to that.#

"Yes."

"Excellent, so Zoey and I will be doing an improv today, about a woman and her lover who has left her for another woman."

I rolled my eyes, glaring at Erik. He smirked at me.

"So if you'd like to start, Zoey."

Not having to actually fake the anger, I gritted my teeth.

Betrayal... I thought about Neferet, I thought about Kalona, about Loren. All of them had betrayed me in one way or another.

"How could you?!" I screamed. Wow, wasn't sure where that came from.

Erik blinked, staring at me. For once, he actually looked speachless.

"I.. I don't know what to tell you."

I glared at him, trying to keep my anger going. If I was honest with myself, Erik's reaction had been worth it all. I wanted to break into laughter, but I couldn't. I just stepped closer to him.

"I loved you... I thought you loved me..."

Erik shook his head, his sad eyes looking into mine. "I never loved you, it was all just games."

Is that what Erik believed? I was playing games with him? Urgh, I'd had just about enough of his guilt trips.

"You DID love me. I know you did." I stepped slightly closer to him again, touching his cheek. "Please, don't do this to me." My voice cracked - I was really taking on the character. "I don't want to lose you."

I watched as Erik shuddered slightly, his eyes fixed on me. Without a word, he walked away from me. "I have to leave, Kendra, I've fallen in love with another woman."

Tears filled my eyes as I looked at the back of Erik's head. I walked up and put my hand on his shoulder, whispering into his ear: "I do love you, you know.. just not in the same way I used to."

Okay, that was a small lie. I did love him a little bit - I couldn't help it. I had no idea how to let go.

But it was nothing compared to the connection between me and Stark... the instant connection we'd both felt that night.. Ugh, no... that was a horrible, horrible night.

Erik and I finished up our improv... Kendra ended up running away and committing suicide. I was actually having a lot of fun, but the bell interrupted us. Had it really been an hour? I glanced at Erik. Judging by the look on his face, he was surprised too.

As usual, the class broke into an applause, then stood and gathered their belongings to move to their next class.

Once the class emptied, I took a seat beside Erik at his desk, grasping my hand with his.

"You know, I was really having fun there. I'm really starting to enjoy this acting malarky." I grinned. Erik smiled back, and nudged me.

"Hey, just so you know, I know you did care for me."

I nodded. That was good to hear.

"Don't you have another class to attend?"

Oh, hell!

I rushed out of the classroom without another word. My next class was Vamp Soc. Ayethna was sitting at her desk silently, staring down at her notebook. Oh, hell. No empty seats. I sat beside a girl I had recognised from the dorms.

The girl flinched, the usual reaction when I sat beside anyone. I rolled my eyes, and waited silently for Ayethna to begin.

When Ayethna looked up at the class, her smile was warm and welcoming. I got a better look at her. She was quite small. Her long blonde hair was long, passing her shoulders and sitting slightly above her bottom. It was also wavey. She was wearing a blue dress with flowers along the top and a faded tye-dye pattern making it's way to the bottom. Her mark had leaves flowing out from it.

"Good morning." She smiled.

Her voice was almost like a melody. She was beautiful. Instead of resentment, I felt a great tinge of respect for the woman.

"Today we're going to do a little group work. We're going to go over what we have learned about the Red Fledglings so far. You will discuss this with your group members, then one of you will give a talk. This is simply to see how far you are within the class, before I start handing out assignments."

Ayethna's class passed fairly quickly. The girl I sat beside, who happened to be named Jade, turned out to be quite talkative once she got comfortable. A few other girls from the class joined us, but I hadn't caught their names. Jade elected herself to do the talk, which I was very grateful for.

When the class was over, I walked slowly to my dorm to change clothes. Aphrodite, Stevie-Rae and I had free periods in order to go to help out in Street Cats, our local cat charity.

I wasn't looking where I was going as I felt myself bump into something hard. Owch.

"Oh, hey hot stuff!" I looked up to see a grinning Stark. I surpressed a giggle.

"I can't really talk right now, on my way to Street Cats."

"Well, I'm ditching class anyway, so I'll walk you to your dorm."

I rolled my eyes. "Stark, I told you to stop ditching your classes!"

He chuckled at my reaction and slung his arm around me as we approached my room.

"I just wanted to see my girl."

So sweet, and so annoying.

"You can't let go of school just to see me. Get to class."

He pulled my waist, groping me into a gentle kiss. "Whatever you say princess."

I watched him walking in the oposite direction, knowing full well he wasn't going to class. I sighed and walked into my room. I kicked off my shoes, slung my uniform off and squeezed into my new black dress. Okay, here's the deal - I don't do darkness and gloom, but I thought this dress was really cute so it doesn't count. It was made with a loose fabric that went down just past my knees, puffing itself out.

As I slipped on my sandals I made my way to the rec room where I had agreed to meet Stevie-Rae and Aphrodite. As I turned towards the rec room, I heard a loud scream. I jumped, speeding myself up. It sounded like Aphrodite.

**Okie, so what do you think? As always, R&R. I always do.**

**Will update very soon, probably before Monday anyway. Got ideas for new stories, but I know that if I start them, I'll abandon the rest. So I will be patient. =)**


	3. Visions

**Chapter 3 - Visions**

Aphrodite was sitting next to Stevie-Rae. Both girls were clutching their heads, whimpering. This had become quite normal. They had imprinted - so when Aphrodite felt pain, Stevie-Rae felt pain and vice versa. However, it was usually coming from Aphrodite. This time was no exeption.

I bent down and looked at her.

"Aphrodite... it's Zoey. What do you see?" I asked, in the gentlest voice I could manage.

"I.. I see... Kalona."

I drew in a breath. This I was sort of expecting, after my dream.

"I see.." She let out another scream.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "What else do you see?"

She jumped back.

"You. By his side."

I shuddered at that thought. I would never fight by the side of evil"

"He calls you A-ya" she continued shakily. "There are bodies lying everywhere."

She sobbed. I tried to make sense of what she was saying.

"Aphrodite... when you see me, am I fighting him."

She shook her head rapidly. I exhaled, staring at her.

The thing about Aphrodite's visions is that they can be changed. I'd do everything in my power to resist him.

Looking at me as if I was the devil, Aphrodite backed away from me. I heard Stevie-Rae whimper at the side of her.

"Zoey.. don't leave me."

Her head was tucked between her legs and her neck, and she was shaking really badly. I ran to her side, looking into her eyes.

"Stevie-Rae.. there's no chance in hell I'm gonna let that happen."

"Promise?"

I nodded, lifting her chin up.

"I promise."

Aphrodite slowly rose to walk beside us, and sat beside Stevie-Rae, who sat up and stared at me.

I sighed. "Look, we can talk about this later. We need to go."

The journey to Street Cats was a quiet one. As we got into the car, Darius flashed Aphrodite a grin. As usual, she crawled into the front, kissing him deeply for good measure. I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the journey was uneventful.

I was pondering inside my head, trying to find a way to break the spell Kalona had on me. Aphrodite and Stevie-Rae just sat silently, staring out the windows.

Great, my friends think I'm actually evil now. It was so much easier when they just thought I was a liar and a cheater. Which I was, really... but I'm definately not evil.

Street Cats wasn't to far from the school. We were slightly late, but Sister Mary Angela didn't seem to mind. We ran in and smiled at her.

"Hello girls, where are Erin and Shaunee today?"

"In class." Stevie-Rae replied. "They'll be here later, after we're gone."

The hour in Street Cats went in fairly quickly. I sat silently in a room on my own, labeling tins of cat food. I had hoped to have a good talk with Aphrodite and Stevie-Rae, but Sister Mary Angela had several jobs for us to do, so we were all seperate today... well, except Darius and Aphrodite of course. Ick. They obviously wouldn't be getting much work done.

Once I finished the tins, I stood up and walked out the room. Street Cats wasn't a large building. I decided to walk into the shop to see who was running it.

The shop was a small shop, filled with pet toys, accessories and food. It did not bad. It was never overly busy, yet never completely silent.

Stevie-Rae was on the cashpoint. She caught a glance at me and flashed a smile, finishing up with the customer standing in front of her.

"That'll be $1.99, thank you very much. Have a nice day!"

I slid myself around the counter, looking carefully at Stevie-Rae. She was looking down, amost as if she were ashamed of something.

"I'm sorry." She sighed, hugging me hard. "Aphrodite's visions are really vivid, and this one was especially. But you stood by me when I was unhuman, so I will make sure Kalona doesn't turn my Zoey into what I used to be."

I smiled as she squeezed me again.

"Jeesh, I hate to break up the happy couple, but we need to go now." Came Aphrodite's voice from the door.

I rolled my eyes.

Thankfully, the journey back was more eventful. Even Aphrodite was talking to me again. I had got more information out of them about the vision.

They saw me standing in the middle of a field, by their description it sounded like my grandmother's farm. I was kissing Kalona, then it happened - my friends, my entire school were against us. They raced towords us - Kalona, Neferet and I, gathering every power they had.

Lenobia was at the front, surrounded by all the teachers on horses. With a bang snd massive light, there were bodies surrounding us, while Kalona grinned at me.

I shuddered.

So it was me who killed everyone... Lenobia... all the teachers... even my friends. I could never imagine anything that would make me want to do such a thing.

The car stopped at the school grounds. It was all strangely silent. Wasn't it about lunch time? I looked at Stevie-Rae and raised an eyebrow.

We walked silently into the grounds, not wanting to say our fears out loud. The past few months have been uneasy and far too eventful. When we reached our dorm, a hand touched my shoulder and I jumped.

"OH! Lenobia... sorry! You scared me."

Lenobia let a gentle smile appear on her face, but her eyebrows were low. I could sense something was wrong.

"Zoey, could you come with me please? Stevie-Rae and Aphrodite should come along as well."

We looked from one another, my heart speeding up. What was going on? I could tell she was giving us bad news... I just didn't know what she wanted to tell us... I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

**A/N: Thanks for your reviews everyone, keep 'em comin and I'll keep writing. =) I'm pleased with how it's turning out so far... which is a rare thing for me. I usually find something unsatisfactory, however I'm truly happy with the past few chapters. I've already started on the next one, but it's always good to end the chapters in a cliffhanger.**

**Oh, and please review.**


	4. Circle

**Chapter 4 - Circle**

It still gave me chills to go into that office - the office which used to belong to Neferet. I shuddered. It was a lot brighter looking. Pictures of horses were hung all around it. I smiled, only to wipe the smile off again by Lenobia's concerned look. We were really tense now, not daring to look at each other or speak. Lenobia circled round us to sit in her chair, and held her hand out - motioning for us to sit down as well.

"Girls... I'm afraid I have some bad news..."

My stomach did a jolt. Lenobia kept eye contact with us.

"I'm afraid your friend, Erin Bates, has been taken into hospital."

I burst into tears, as did Stevie-Rae. Aphrodite just sat there, frozen. Her face was horror-struck.

Lenobia continued.

"Erin was attacked in her dorm, while her room-mate was held back in her last class. She has gone into a coma... so unfortunately we are unable to identify the attacker at this time or how he or she got into Erin's dorm. Believe me, it is being addressed. I have called for the Sons of Erebus to come back to the campus and stand guard outside the dorms, especially the ones of your circle... we believe the attacker was after all of you."

I gripped onto Stevie-Rae's hand, tears flowing rapidly down my cheeks. I didn't care about how the dorm was going to be protected right now, all I cared about was seeing Erin. Aphrodite was soundless. I glanced at her, seeing a tear running down her face. She wasn't as heartless as she wanted everyone to think she was.

"Your friends Damian and Shaunee are at the hospital. Would you like Darius to drive you there?"

We nodded silently, sniffling.

The journey to the hospital was even quieter than the journey to Street Cats. Stevie-Rae's head was lying on my lap and Aphrodite had her arm resting on Darius's lap. He shot her a sympathetic smile, running his hand softly down her cheek as we stopped in the hospital car park. I kept a hold of Stevie-Rae's hand, as Darius kept a hold of Aphrodite's. We walked silently to the waiting room, where we spotted Darius consoling someone that almost resembled Shaunee. I say almost because her hair was a mess, her eyes were red, and her make-up had ran over her face. I perched myself in front of her and gripped onto her hand gently, while Stevie-Rae put her arm around her.

"She'll be okay, Shaunee. She has to be." My voice was cracked.

Shaunee looked up at Aphrodite, letting out a breath. "If you see anything, can you please let me know?"

Aphrodite nodded, perching beside me.

After a few hours of silence, sniffing and Shaunee's more vocal sobbing, my stomach started grumbling. Aphrodite jumped up, then looked up at me.

"Oh, shit. It's dinner time... none of us has eaten all day."

I nodded, but Shaunee just glared at the ground. "I'm not hungry."

I took a closer look at Shaunee. She looked awful. I had to get her to eat something.

"Shaunee... sweetie, you've had a shock... you need to eat something." Stevie-Rae said softly, rubbing her shoulder. "Y'all need to eat something."

I nodded, helping Shaunee to her feet. She was shaking badly. Darius rushed to my side, scooping Shaunee into his arms.

"Oh, dear.. honey, you look awful. We need to get you into a bed." Said one of the nurses from the desk just outside the waiting room.

"She's just suffered some shock, and she's worried about her friend." I replied, taking a look at Shaunee again. She really was shaking like hell.

The nurse noticed, too, and shook her head. "No, darling, I'm afraid I need to get her some help."

She motioned for Darius to follow her. We decided to let her go, maybe lying in a bed would help her a bit. I nodded at Darius, telling him to meet us in the cafe. The rest of them were already walking ahead, heads down.

As we sat at the table, ordering some light food, I shut my eyes and buried my head into my arms.

"Uh oh..." I heard Stevie-Rae whisper. "I need to go back after I eat, the sun's gonna rise in an hour."

I flinched. Was that the time already? Ugh. I felt awful.

We ate silently. I was thinking more in detail now my thoughts were a little bit clearer. Erin was attacked... in her dorm. I had a good idea who was behind it, but I couldn't fathom who the actual attacker could have been. Neferet never did anything for herself, she just got everyone to do her dirty work for her. Could it have been a Raven Mocker? I wasn't sure, they weren't really clever enough to get into the dorms. A student? That seemed more likely... A lot of students were suspected to be working with Neferet, but nothing was proven.

What we all needed was a good nights sleep. I knew what I had to do. I lifted my cell phone and dialled the number automatically. I stood up, walking out of earshot from my friends as the phone rang.

"Hey, babe, what's up?" The other end of the phone answered.

I smiled stiffly, before telling him about Erin. I could almost hear his concern.

"I... I need to sleep... I need a... dreamless sleep." I didn't want to come out and ask, in case someone was listening in. But he seemed to understand.

"I'll wait in your room for you."

My phone turned itself off. Shoot, I'd run out of battery. I was sure he got the point, though.

The thing was, Kalona was often in my dreams... and it didn't bother me so much anymore. Partly because I was trying to analyse these dreams, and partly because I was drawn to him. I sighed. I really didn't need that on my plate right now. The only way to stop him was to get a man to sleep with me. No, not in that way. In fact, Stark and I hadn't slept together yet. Not in THAT way. I had sworn off sex for a while.

I just needed some decent sleep.

**A/N: Thanks again for your really encouraging reviews. I've been waiting for a few reviews here and there between chapters, hence taking so long to post the next chapter. The next one won't be long either, I've already started it. Just, as I said, waiting on reviews to post this one. Had quite a lot for Chapter 2 but waiting on some for Chapter 3.**

**Keep em comin! I'm hoping to upload the next chapter by Friday.**


	5. Missing

**Chapter 5 - Missing**

Stark was waiting inside my room as promised. I didn't bother to ask him how he got in, I just collapsed into his arms. He stroked my hair softly, his face looking troubled. I wasn't sure if it was because of Erin or something else, but I wasn't in the mood to ask. I walked over to my bed and curled up, hoping that he wouldn't ask me anything. He just climbed in next to me as I leaned against his chest, my eyes closing slowly.  
The first thing I noticed was that I was dreaming. But this dream seemed lighter, better.. harmless. I was with Stark, of course. We were sitting out in the school grounds, and I was lying against him looking up at the sunshine, with a huge grin on my face. Erin and Shaunee were there, laughing at something I couldn't quite understand - that was typical for the twins. Erin skipped over to me and sat next to me giggling.

Something changed instantly. My stomach did that familiar turn.

Clouds were forming over the beautiful sunshine. Erin stood up and turned to me.

"You're on your own now." She said, a cold look on her face. The Twins walked away, I stood up to follow them, then gasped. Where had Stark gone?

And then *he* was there. My eyes narrowed, not daring to meet his.

"Where are they?"

"They left you, my love." His cold lips turned into a warm smile. I couldn't let myself be fooled.

"FUCK OFF!" I yelled, my vision getting dark and red. I had never been so pissed off as to say the "F" word.. Aphrodite would have been proud. "Just leave me alone!" My voice cracked, daring to break down into sobs.

"A-ya, when will you learn? I will have you." Kalona smiled. "You can try to resist me all you want, I can take you by force."

It took me a few seconds to realise what he meant bu this, but as soon as I had my eyes widened. "No!"

He shouldn't be here. Stark was supposed to be protecting me. Where had he gone?

Kalona chuckled, walking towards me. "Your boyfriend is so possesive, dear A-ya... but I told him I would take you. You will come to me. I know you will."

He started to fade. I felt a sense of releif wash over me as my eyes opened to my familiar room. But my bed felt empty. I gasped, sitting up, taking a closer look at my room. It was trashed. There was... blood on the floor. I breathed in the scent. Stark's blood. The temporary releif had vanished, leaving me gasping for breath. I wanted that blood... but I had to concentrate. I stumbled off my bed, fumbling with the handle on my bedside drawers, and grabbed my phone. I looked at it before I tried to call Damien.

STARK.

His name was on the face of my phone. How could he have texted me? I read on.

I TOLD YOU, YOU WOULD COME TO ME KALONA.

I let out a scream, dropping my phone and running out of my room. Clutching my chest, I ran straight to Lenobia's office, where she was sitting peacefully, until she saw the look on my face. She jumped up immediately as I collapsed in front of her desk. She sat beside me, her hand on my shoulder.

"Zoey, you look awful." She frowned. "What's going on?"

"Stark's gone" I choked out.

She paused, looking puzzled.

"He.. was taken.. from my room.. I..."

Everything went black. Lenobia's kind face faded, and next thing I knew I was back in my dream.

"Back so soon?" Kalona grinned, holding his hand out to me.

"What have you done?" I screamed, clenching my fists. "Give him back!"

Kalona smiled, shaking his head.

"A-ya, my love, I need something in return." His smile turned wicked as he walked closer and closer to me, running his hand down my cheek.

I jumped back. "I will never be yours."

His smile just grew. "Oh, well... that's a shame.. I'd hate to destroy such a talanted archer.. but what can I do?"

My eyes narrowed again.

"Let him go!"

"Oh, he will be safe, my A-ya. As long as you do as I say."

I breathed in, crouching away from him. "What do you want?" I whispered softly.

"Come to me A-ya. Don't tell anyone, just come to me. If you don't, the boy dies... oh, and by the way, I have employed some of the hospital staff as my own."

I scrunched my eyes and screamed in frustration. I had no choice. I had to keep my friends and the boy I loved safe, and the only way to do that was to put myself in danger. "How will I find you?"

His smile grew warm. My stomach turned again.

"I will be waiting for you at the place that holds dearest to your heart. Your grandmother is... elsewhere at the moment."

With one final scream, Lenobia's office came back into view. She was bent over me, holding onto my hand, her eyebrows low with concern. I gasped. I had already told Lenobia Stark was gone, how could I get out of here without her suspecting anything.

I grumbled a little, holding onto my head, then flashed her a smile.

"Sorry... uhm.. where am I? What happened?"

Lenobia placed her hand on my forehead. "Oh, Zoey! Are you ok? What's going on?!"

I wanted to tell her. I wanted to cry, I wanted her to hold me in her arms and tell me everything was going to be ok, but my stomach tensed up. Kalona wasn't lying... he really did have control over my friend's destinies. I had to go alone.

"Oh.. uh... I must have been sleepwalking.. what did I do?" I faked a concerned look onto my face.

Lenobia let out a sigh, and helped me up. "Zoey... please tell me what's going on, I can help you."

"I really have no idea what you're talking about. I need to get to the hospital."

Before she could reply, I was running as fast as I could.

**A/N: Thanks again for your reviews, guys, and thanks for pointing out I was spelling Kalona wrong. XD I've went through and changed that now. For some reason that was just the way I was reading it. Strange. Oh well! I'm really really happy with all the feedback, keep at it. If there's anything else I'm doing wrong, let me know. I will upload the next chapter when I have lots of reviews! =D**


	6. Aya

**Chapter 6 - A-ya**

My car wouldn't move fast enough. My head was buzzing. I still hadn't figured out what I was going to do when I got there. The calm I usually felt when driving through these country roads seemed to have vanished completely, replaced by pain and hurt. The tears had gone dry by now... almost like I'd ran out.

I thought about many things on my way there. I thought about Stark, and how it would destroy me if anything would have happened to him. I thought about my friends - I knew Erin, Shaunee and Stark were in danger. However, I had no idea where everyone else was. Kalona had mentioned that my grandmother was elsewhere - did that mean she was in danger? Stevie-Rae and Aphrodite... she'd have probably had a vision by now, which meant Stevie-Rae would know as well. I could only hope it wasn't a clear vision. Aphrodite had a mixture of visions before.

My car drifted into the road leading to my grandmother's cottage. I lay my head on the wheel when I stopped, trying to give myself as much time as I could.

"Help me, Nyx..." I whispered. An image of my goddess frowning flowed through my head, followed by that pain in my stomach. I knew she was trying to tell me this was a bad idea, but I couldn't put anyone in danger. I was going to fight. I was going to save my friends and my boyfriend, I just hadn't figured out how yet. The lights to the cottage were on. Getting up, I moved to grab my phone, then changed my mind. I couldn't lie to someone if they called me. I opened the door and moved out of my seat, my feet landing on the soft path to the cottage that used to bring me so much happiness.

I could see him already. He was standing at the door, grinning at me. Looking into his eyes no longer fooled me - he was evil, through and through. He had caused me so much pain and he was going to pay.

"Sweet A-ya, please come inside."

I narrowed my eyes, but did as he said. I couldn't take any risks until I knew what I was dealing with. I was expecting Neferet to be inside the cottage with him, but it was empty. There was a candlelit meal on the table, red wine sitting beside two plates. I sniffed. Red win and blood. I sighed, knowing where this was leading.

"What do you want? And where are my friends?" I tried to sound menacing, but my voice came out weak and tired. He smiled at me, not answering, but leading me to the table and sitting me down. Leaning my head on my hands, I took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling softly. I had no time for this. I needed to find my friends, my boyfriend. But by knew I knew Kalona well, and I knew he wouldn't speak up until he got what he wanted. What choice did I have?

He kneeled down in front of me, bringing out a small box. Oh, goddess, please no.

"A-ya, my love... I know you do not believe me to be your true love, but you were made for me. I need you to be mine for eternity. I need to hold you in my arms, I need to feel your soft touch... please, A-ya, will you marry me?"

My eyes flashed red, as I stood up and backed away from him. "No." I whispered.

He only smiled, holding onto my hand and indicating for me to sit back down. I couldn't sit, I just stood and stared at him. How far could I push him? How could I make him change his mind? I wanted to hurt him, but I knew that my friends lives stood in the way of that.

"A-ya, my love, marry me and be mine, and no harm will come to your friends."

An image flashed through my mind. Stark was chained to a wall, Neferet grinning wickedly at him. It didn't look like a dungeon, more like a room... a hospital room? No.. it couldn't be. Kalona grinned again.

"He's safe... the hospital is safe, as long as I get what I want."

The tears I thought had gone where flowing so easily down my cheeks again. I had no choice.

"Yes... I will marry you."

The words came out broken and cracked. As soon as they did, I wished there was a way to push them back inside of my. I yelped in pain. My stomach was in agony - worse than it had ever been before, and then it stopped. I knew right then Nyx had gone. I heard Kalona's voice in my head. "You are mine now, A-ya."

He walked towards me, placing his hands on my waist. My body moved automatically, pressing myself closer to him and touching his lips with mine. His tongue caressed mine softly, as he lifted me up, wrapping my legs around him. My mind raced. Why couldn't I push him away?

Then it came to me. My free will was gone. Kalona had taken the place of my Goddess, and he had taken my free will. He only seemed to have effect on my body, though. That was strange. He could manipulate anyone else's mind so easily. He threw me down on the floor, tearing my shirt off. I begged in my mind for him to stop, but my body pulled him closer, pulling his shirt over his head. He kissed down my neck, stroking the side of my hips with his fingers.

My grandmother had told me Kalona was known to take women by force, but he'd never done that with me before. I wondered why. Was it because he couldn't, or did he really think I could love him from my own free will? I didn't know. All I knew was that he had complete and utter control of my body, my voice and my powers.

Afterwards, I lay on the floor, willing myself to get up and run. My body did not answer me. I wanted to scream for help. Kalona lay beside me, stroking my face. I stood up suddenly, as a blinding light filled the room. When it disappeared, the first thing I noticed was that I was no longer naked. I was wearing that beautiful dress I had worn once before in my dream about A-ya, that beautiful white dress. My hair had also gotten longer. I glanced into the mirror next to my grandmother's bed. I was stunning. I still looked like me. A more beautiful, yet more terrifying version of myself.

"A-ya, my love, I knew you would return to me."

I looked at the man standing in front of me, and for the first time I really loved him. This terrified the crap out of me. What had he done? All I knew was that I would do anything for him.

Anything.

**A/N: Hi everyone. =) Thanks for your continuing support throughout the story, I will do my best to make it exciting. I know this chapter is a bit depressing, but hey - I'm evil =D Just waiting for more reviews for Chapter 5, then I'll upload this one. Really tempted to upload it now but I want more reviews first. So as always, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing.  
UPDATE: Was gonna wait til I had more reviews, but I'm going away for teh weekend. Last minute decision to go to Blackpool XD (People from the UK will understand)**


	7. Stark

**Chapter 7 - Stark**

_**-Stark-**_

I had no idea where I was. One minute, you're lying beside your girl, the next minute you're being beaten up and dragged away by Raven Mockers. I shuddered. Creepy things. I had more important things to worry about, though. I needed to get back to Zoey, to make sure she was okay. Neferet never left my side. Absolutely pathetic. I figured Kalona didn't have much use for her anymore. She had turned absolutely insane. I glanced down at my cuts and bruises and flinched. There was no reason for the pain she was causing me apart from anger. She was angry that I had left her side to be with Zoey. I didn't regret it.

"Ohhh." Neferet grinned, sitting next to me. "Your girlfriend will be joining us soon."

I thought Neferet must have been connected to Kalona in some sort of way. He was sending her messages somehow. He had been with Zoey for the past few hours. Pain stabbed through my chest, nothing related to the wounds on my body. I could think of nothing worse than Zoey being put through this, but what did I know?

It seemed like forever we were waiting. I tried not to show any emotion, but inside I felt like a frightened little child. I'd always had the bad boy reputation - and for good reason. Not many people knew about my past... okay, Zoey knew a small snippet about why I had to leave. It was nothing compared to the rest. Zoey was far too good for me, I knew that. She'd only just broken her virginity. So innocent.

At first when she walked in the door, I didn't recognise her Her hair was longer, her dress was nothing like zoey would wear, and she almost floated into the room dreamily. I knew right away that she wasn't herself.

"Zoey!" I gasped. I could only recognise her through her unique markings.

She drifted past me. Instead of staring at her, I looked directly at Kalona. "What did you do to her?"

He grinned wickedly at me. I shuddered.

"She has completed her transformation, James." I growled. I hated that name, but let him continue anyway. "She has become A-ya, the woman who was made for me, my one and only true love... ask her for yourself."

She stood there silently as I looked at her. "Zoey?"

Nothing. She didn't even look at me.

**_-Zoey-_**

Stark was strung up against a wall in this tiny abandoned building. We had walked for miles, I had no idea where he had taken me. I couldn't look at him. I felt if I looked at him I would die. I couldn't stand this. I would actually prefer to die. He kept shouting my name at me. I wanted to run into his arms and take him away from this horrible room. It smelled so bad.

The wallpaper was absolutely filthy, so black you could no longer see the pattern. I wrinkled my nose.

Everything was so dark, so destructive. Why did I like it so much? The two men stood side by side in front of me. Kalona and Stark. I still loved Stark, but he was a very dim light compared to how I felt about Kalona. Once again, I felt my body slide itself towards him, and I wrapped my arms around him.

A scream came from beside us. Not a scream of pain, but a scream of anger.

"What have you done to her?!" He asked again.

I looked at him, feeling the complete truth in what I was about to say.

"I am no longer Zoey." I looked down, catching a glimpse into his eyes. "I am A-ya"

"Part of you is still Zoey... the girl I love... the girl who will fight for me."

He screamed so suddenly I didn't see Neferet throw herself in front of him and claw his chest with her horrible overgrown nails. I flinched, and started to run towards him, but A-ya stopped me.

Maybe I could fight this. I didn't want to hurt anyone, and I just wanted to be with Stark and be happy. I wanted my friends, who I could only hope were safe. My circle was indeed completely broken, except for the fact that Erin and Shaunee were together in the hospital. I hoped, at least. I remember the bad condition Erin was in. Her scrawny little body curled up on the hospital bed. I wanted to fight for her. I wanted to make sure she got better.

But A-ya wanted them to suffer, and she had too much control over my body right now.

"Come, A-ya my love..." Kalona smiled at me softly, holding his hand out. I drifted towards him once more. "Let's get you back to the House of Night. We will make it our home."

Neferet hissed. A-ya jumped, looking around at her and grinning. "Jelousy is a terrible thing."

Her voice was different from mine. More serene, more... as if she was singing. Singing a beautiful song. I caught another glance of her in the mirror. My marks were still there, although a little faded. Nyx had left me, why were my marks still there?

_No._

A voice inside my head whispered. I listened for a follow-up, but no was all I got. Nyx?

I had to find some way to weaken A-ya. She was too strong right now. I think she had let her guard down for a moment, until I tried to run towards Stark. I needed her to do that again. I had to think of some way for her to do that for a long time.

**_A/N: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. Just got back a couple of days ago then my computer wouldn't work. But here you go. The amount of replies for the last chapter was awesome, I really wasn't expecting that when I got back, so thanks guys. As always, keep at it. =)_**


	8. Coma

**Chapter 8 - Coma**

_-Zoey-_

The journey to the House of Night wasn't quite so far as the journey to the abandoned building. There was no way to tell where that building was, though. Absolutely no civilisation anywhere. Neferet was left with Stark. I really wanted to go back for him, but A-ya showed no interest. She was just planning on following Kalona everywhere he went. Wasn't she made to trap him?

_I would never trap him._

I was getting so sick of her voice in my head. It's absolutely horrible losing control of your body. I still have my senses, or rather her senses.I can hear, see, touch, feel and smell. And I could smell the House of Night getting closer and closer. I wondered if Lenobia would be able to sense I wasn't really Zoey. I hoped so.

We arrived at our destination a little before sunset. A-ya dragged my body unwillingly, as I struggled heavily against her. She was getting stronger. I had absolutely no control left. Kalona was walking beside me... or her, rather, brushing my arm. I still felt it, and it still gave me tingles. Ugh. When would I learn? I could hear chatter around me, everyone talking happily, unaware of the dark forces entering the school.

_-Erin-_

I awoke to find myself weak. My eyes struggled to open. What happened? I remembered being in my dorm... then black feathers, then... nothing. Where was I? Opening slowly, a flash of white stung my eyes. I clenched them shut again, before I heard voices - loud voices... then there was pain. Complete, mind-bursting pain. I only noticed I was screaming when my throat began to hurt. Where was I? Where were my friends? I needed Shaunee.

My mind went blank. Everything was calm again. Everything was black. I opened my eyes, slightly slower this time. They still stung, but I managed. Everything was so white - my room, my bedsheets, my... hospital gown? Why was I here? A flash of pain ran through my mind. I whimpered, pulling my legs up, throwing my arm around them and tucking my head down.

Reality began to sink in. How long had I been here? Ugh... I caught a glance of my hair. It was greasy. Unwashed, uncared for. So not me.

"Twin.." I whimpered. Wasn't sure what made me say it - I guess I was scared. When I'm scared I need my twin.

I heard a soothing voice.. not the one I wanted to hear, but it was pleasant to hear him none the less.

"Shh... Erin.."

He was smiling. Smiling? Ugh. How could he? Here I was in hospital, in extreme pain, and he was smiling. What was there to smile about? I didn't see the joke. I growled at him, then his smile fell. Hah, that'll teach him.

"What's wrong Erin?"

Damien shifted in his seat. Jack was next to him, holding his arm. "Are you in pain? Jack, get the doctors, please... let them know she's awake."

Jack jumped out his seat on command, running quickly out of the room. Jeesh. Was I diseased?

"What's so funny?" I snapped at Damien, who was smiling again.

"Erin... you've been in a coma for a month..."

I froze. A month? Coma? I was utterly speechless. I had no idea how I ended up here, but I sure as hell couldn't stay here any longer. My head was throbbing, and my chest was really tight - I could hardly breathe. My breath started to get faster, I clutched onto my chest. Why couldn't I breathe?

I heard more voices enter the room. I didn't look up.

"She's having a panic attack, quick."

A friendly face appeared next to me, smiling. The doctor was handsome. Brown hair, hazel eyes.. and was that a mark? He was a Vampyre? My breathing slowed, and I glanced up at him. His voice was familiar. How often was he in my room the past month? Never mind that... more important matters first.

"Where's Shaunee?"

Damian and Jack glanced at each other, looking uneasy. My heart started to race again, until the doctor clutched my arm gently.

"Now Erin.. it's ok, just breathe slowly please. Close your eyes. Relax."

He did make me feel relaxed, however still uneasy. I inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. It was only then I noticed I was shaking. How long I'd been shaking, I had no idea.

"Where's Shaunee?" I repeated.

**A/N: Sorry it's so late guys. I've been ill all week. =( Constant headaches and such, therefore my boyfriend demanded that I stayed off the computer. Ended up at the hospital last week. Ugh. Then I had to come back to writing about hospitals. XD No worries btw, I'm fine. I just get constant headaches and my boyfriend panicked and dragged me to the hospital. They gave me meds, did a few tests and sent me home. I'll try and update soon, but headaches are still pretty constant. Also, apologies the chapter is so short. Also due to the fact I can hardly get on the computer. Reviews much appreciated. =) They really do inspire me. **


	9. Blank

**Chapter 7 - Blank**

It seemed like an hour, though it was probably only a few minutes. Damien stared at the floor, as Jack squeezed his hand. I couldn't speak... I could barely even breathe. Damien explained that when I was in my coma, Shaunee had a panic attack.

They couldn't save her...

I was backed against the wall, sliding slowly down, tearing my hair out and screaming. I shook my head over and over again.

No.

She wasn't dead. She can't be dead.

_With your feet in the air and your head on the ground _

_Try this trick and spin it, yeah _

_Your head will collapse _

_But there's nothing in it _

_And you'll ask yourself_

_Where is my mind?_

I had to be with her. We belong together. Damien and Jack just stared at me, being absolutely fucking useless as usual. I no longer wanted to be in their company. They let it happen. They couldn't save her - I would have saved her. My screaming got louder and louder. I looked down at my hands.. they were full of hair. Where did that come from?

_I was swimming in the Caribbean _

_Animals were hiding behind the rocks _

_Except the little fish _

_But they told me, he swears _

_Tryin' to talk to me, coy koi. _

_Where is my mind _

_Way out in the water_

_See it swimming_

Through the cloudyness of my eyes, two men were approaching me, pulling me to my feet. I screamed, kicked and shouted at them to put me the fuck down. When they refused, I snarled and bit the one to my left, causing them to drop me. I darted from the room.

_With your feet in the air and your head on the ground_

_  
__Try this trick and spin it, yeah_

_  
__Your head will collapse If there's nothing in it And you'll ask yourself_

_Where is my mind?_

_Where is my mind?_

_Where is my mind?_

The rest was a complete blur... I soon found that I was curled up in a soft, white room. There was no furnature, no colour... nothing. Just blank. Like my world. A world I no longer wanted to be a part of.

A world I wanted to destroy.

**A/N: Soooooo so sorry guys. =( Still ill, though would be fine if my computer hadn't decided to die. Grrr. I know, this doesn't even qualify as a chapter... I just wanted Erin's transition to the asylum to be a part on it's own, plus I really feel like I ought to upload something. Normal chapters and uploading shall resume now. I love reading your reviews, and they really make me want to keep writing. Sorry it was so short, it's late and my head feels like it's going to burst. Thanks to The Pixies for inspiration on this chapter. I just really felt like the song really went along well. Anyway, yeah... I promise, I will write a proper chapter asap, but for now this'll have to do. Thanks for your support and well-wishes. =) Love to you all.**


	10. Power

**A/N: Gahhh, sorry! I know a lot of people were waiting on this chapter. I've just been super busy lately. How is everyone? =) As always, I'm extremely thankful for the reviews. They're the only thing I ask for in return for reading this, and also thanks to everyone who's added this story to their favourites/alert list. (Also, A-ya will now be referred to as Aya.. it's easier and more namelike.)**

**Chapter 10 – Power**

For days, I fought for the control of my body. I tried screaming constantly, I tried to take over when she was tired... I couldn't think of anything else to do. I was getting tired. I needed to sleep. I could feel myself weaken, but cannot go to sleep. I need to pay attention to Aya. She tells me once I sleep, I will be gone from the body. I don't know if that's true... my marks are fading, though. I can't afford to find out.

I stopped fighting after a while, I was far too tired.

I still had no idea where I was, all I knew was that it was the middle of nowhere. Aya had gained the ability to hide things from me. At first it was small flashes of blankness here and there, but she was getting stronger.. I could feel it. Sometimes I will be missing hours, and end up somewhere completely unknown. We had been travelling for so long now. For what? Not even Aya knew, she just followed Kalona like a faithful puppy.

This Aya, I had figured out by now, wasn't the one my ancestors created... she was a vision of Kalona's mind... he had made her himself. They only created a shell. He has filled her mind with madness and insanity. Part of me feels bad for her, she doesn't have a clue what she's doing. He has filled her mind with madness and insanity. Part of me feels bad for her; she doesn't have a clue what she's doing.

On the bright side, Neferet was gone. Where? I don't have a friggin clue. All I know is that Aya had suggested something, which involved Neferet to be elsewhere. I wasn't sure if it was common sense or the fact that I was so closely linked to Aya, but I knew that Neferet wouldn't be returning any time soon. She was becoming evil – influenced by Kalona's mind. Many times, I had tried to talk to her... I knew that it was most likely to be a waste of time, but I had to try. Of course, that didn't work. All I could do was tell Aya things.. I couldn't speak to anyone else. I couldn't _do_ anything.

I had resorted to just barely existing. I was tired – I didn't know you could get tired without a body, but there it was. I was absolutely done fighting.

A small voice inside of me just barely kept me existing. It whispered to me to be strong and fight.. I had no clue what that meant. I was worried about my friends. Were they trying to find me?

"Zoey..." I heard the small voice whisper to me. I think it was safe to say by this point that I had gone insane. "Zoey, she's asleep... take over."

"Who are you?" I asked her.. or myself? I was so tired and confused.

"I am Aya, creation of your ancestors."

I stopped thinking for a moment. My mind went blank, except for her voice. It was nothing like the Aya I'd been hearing for the last few days.

"I know what you are thinking, Zoey Redbird – I am not a creation of evil, I am the creation of your ancestors.. I am the creation of love and hope. I am you."

That last part confused me.

"You were brought to this world for a very special purpose, Zoey Redbird... the purpose to fight, to destroy Kalona... Neferet is the least of your worries right now. Kalona is getting stronger, as is his creation of me.. I will lend you my power, Zoey, but you must promise to fulfil your purpose."

I wasn't sure if I could do it.

"You CAN do it, Zoey, you were made for it. Promise me."

"I promise..." I whispered.

A bright light filled my eyes, and I could feel my body raise off the ground. The evil had gone – my body was filled with nothing but light, love and hope. I felt stronger than ever. I had full control over myself, and the elements. I could feel it. I felt that feeling further down on my back, which I knew was my tattoo growing. I smiled. For the first time, I knew I was going to win. But I also knew I needed my circle.

Dark Aya was gone, but the real Aya was still inside me, guiding me. Filling me with hope and happiness. I'd never felt so alive.

Having full control of my body again, I rose slowly. It was a bit difficult to walk at first. I had no clue where I was, but Aya guided me out of the building. I was surrounded by countryside. I stared into the empty field, knowing instantly I was far away from Tulsa.. but I had to return there. Aya was not worried. She whispered to me, "Use the air."

I didn't even have to call on it. The air clung to my body, lifting me off the ground. I smiled, knowing the air would have me back to Tulsa and my friends in no time. I had to hurry, it was only a matter of time before Kalona realised I was gone. I may have been more powerful than ever, but Kalona was still a threat – I knew this, and I had to avoid him for now. I thought of Stark – my first port of call. I could feel him... hurting. I could feel my body flying towards him with the aid of the air.

The building was smaller than it looked from the inside, it was more like a barn.. a large one. The air dropped me softly onto the ground, as I circled around it quickly. I could run faster than the air. There were no dangers on the outside, but on the inside I knew there was Neferet. She was a fly compared to Kalona... but she was a poisonous fly... she had to be taken out for good. Could I really kill Neferet?

The door slammed open as I was thinking. "She's coming." Aya whispered.

"You!" Neferet's shrill voice echoed from the door of the building. I had to take her out quick, I knew she had ways of contacting Kalona.

I thought back to my first few days at the House of Night.. of how Neferet had been like a mother to me, and tears ran down my cheek. I still felt love for this woman, but I knew she was using me, and I knew what I had to do. "I'm sorry.." I whispered, my voice breaking. "I'll try to make it as quick as possible."

I watched as fire engulfed her – I barely had to think about it, five seconds and she was gone.

**A/N: Also, sorry to everyone who didn't like the last chapter, but I promise it was there for a reason, not for a filler. The rest of the circle will come into play later on. Thanks everyone, I look forward to reading your reviews. Next chapter won't be far behind, I've already started it and want to make up for taking so long with this one. ^_^**


	11. Love

**Chapter 11 – Love**

I ran inside the building. Stark watched me, but didn't say anything. He looked absolutely drained. I untied him, pulling him into my arms, a tear running down my cheek. "Stark.."

Watching me, Stark strained to raise his and, touching my cheek. "Zoey..." His voice was broken. "Zoey.. it's you... but... Aya..."

I pressed my finger against his lips, helping him to his feet slowly. He needed some rest. I was strong, but I couldn't carry him on my own. I knew exactly where to go, Kalona wouldn't think I'd go back there – it was perfect. I summoned the air to lift us up off the ground. I'm not sure Stark knew what was going on, as we were carried to my grandmother's house. She still wasn't home. I frowned. Where was she?

Dropping Stark on the couch gently and me on the floor, the air left me. It was just me and Stark. I watched him as he fell asleep instantly. I opened his shirt instinctively, staring at his chest. I gasped - scratches and burn marks everywhere. Stark shuddered a little, as I asked the air to return to me. The cover from my grandmother's bed was carried down the stairs, as the air dropped it over Stark. I shivered slightly, sitting on the floor next to him and managing to get a little bit of cover on my own.

I knew it was ok to go to sleep.. Aya was gone for good.. well, bad Aya.. this was getting a bit confusing. I leaned on the edge of the couch for a pillow, curling up on the floor.

Everything went bright white. Nyx was there in front of me, beautiful as always. I was wearing that white dress again – it was exactly the same, except it was made of good, not evil. It felt so light, unlike the other one that felt like shackles.

"Zoey Redbird." Nyx held her arms out as I walked towards her, collapsing into them. "It's okay my child.. you have done well."

I was so tired.. even in my sleep.

"You can rest, Zoey, but I think you'd benefit from talking to me first."

She was right – I had a lot of questions. She already had the answers.

"The Aya inside you is indeed good – all good. She was made by your ancestors to conquer Kalona before, but the combination of both of you will defeat Kalona for good." Nyx let go of me, watching as I steadied myself, then she continued. "When you were marked, I saw something special in you, Zoey – that's why Aya is inside of you, and that's why Kalona saw it – her good shines through you. Kalona had his own idea of Aya – this is the idea that overtook your body. Kalona believed in her so much, he brought her to life through you. I had to awaken the real Aya to help you."

"Aphrodite had a vision.. I destroyed my friends" I said, weakly.

Nyx nodded. "That would have been a grave situation indeed.. That wasn't you, Zoey, and you know that."

It was true.. I knew it was Kanola's creation.

"I think I've told you enough for now – you need some rest, Zoey Redbird, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."

With that I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I felt strong arms wrap themselves around me, lifting me onto the couch. I opened my eyes slowly to see Stark staring down at me. I smiled gently at him, caressing his cheek with my hand. Remembering the marks over Stark's body, I frowned. "The scratches.."

Stark shook his head. "It's ok, I'm fine."

I frowned. "You are not. You need a bath." I quickly rose to my feet and marched upstairs to the bathroom, running the hot water. Grandma's bath was big – I always loved taking a bath here when I was younger. It was almost a hot tub – bubbles included. Stark followed in behind me, lifting his shirt off. "If you insist" He grinned. I crossed my arms. "I'm joking." He laughed, throwing his shirt to the side and watching me. I could see those marks clearer now. I frowned, watching him. He seemed to be in a light mood, but I could tell he was in pain.

"I.. I'll help you.." I whispered softly, undressing him. It didn't feel awkward, I just didn't trust myself. Stark said nothing, knowing that joking would make it awkward. He gripped onto me as I helped him into the bath.

He instantly growled in pain, grasping my arm so tight I screamed.

Stark let go, staring at me in shock. "Zoey! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean-"

"I know." I interrupted him. "Shh.. just lay back and relax, you're in a lot of pain."

"I.. Zoey..." He leaned over and kissed me softly, pulling me closer to him.

"No.. Stark, you're hurting."

"I don't care." He pulled me against him, still kissing me, only stopping to pull off my t-shirt. I quivered as he ran his fingers up my back, unclasping my bra. I quickly undressed, slipping in next to him. Our bodies pressed together as we kissed each other.

An hour later I was lying naked on top of him, feeling on top of the world. I had had sex with men before, but Stark was different.. I didn't feel dirty and used after it, I just felt right. Stark smiled and looked down at me. "I feel better now."

I climbed out of the bath silently, pulling a towel over me and throwing one to Stark. As he climbed out and dried himself, I searched through Grandma's medicine cabinet. I knew there were bandages in there somewhere. I pulled them out, as Stark and I grabbed our clothes, walking down the stairs. I sat on Grandma's couch, pondering. We didn't have any clean clothes. It felt tempting just to be naked with Stark a little longer, but unfortunately that wasn't a choice. I watched as he sat next to me.

First of all, I had to deal with his chest. I wrapped the bandage around him, making sure all his marks were covered. He shivered as I finished. I wrapped the covers around him, smiling.

"Come in here with me, plenty of space." He grinned.

I laughed and shook my head. "I need to get us clothes." I could take clothes from my grandmother, but I needed clothes for Stark, too. I didn't know anyone as big as him, I had no choice but to go shopping. "I won't be long." I kissed his nose softly, and walked upstairs to my grandmother's room. I know most old people don't know how to dress, but my Grandma was different. A twinge of worry went through me as I wondered where she was, but Aya assured me she was safe. Satisfied with that, I pulled out a white dress.

It was THAT dress. The one I was wearing in my dream... the dress full of goodness and light. I knew Nyx had put it there. I pulled it over me, knowing I was to wear it. Not really casual, but I didn't really care about fashion at this point. I called the air, looking out the window. I couldn't exactly go to the shops in this dress, could I?

I shut my eyes tight, concentrating. Suddenly I was the air.. I was flowing through the city, through to the House of Night. I blew through the dorms, through to Stark's dorm, and carried some of his clothes back to Grandma's farm. I opened my eyes again. The air caressed me playfully, then I felt it disappear – and in front of me were Stark's clothes. I grinned. I was more powerful than I thought.

**A/N: Thanks again everyone for your support. Told you I wouldn't be long with this one! I'm going to finish up soon, as I know you all will want to read the new House of Night book, and I'd like to read it myself. I haven't started it yet because this story is my own version, and I want to finish that first. So don't tell me anything, please! As always your reviews are appreciated. I always love your input, and I'm absolutely overwhelmed with how well this story has done.**


	12. Asylum

**Chapter 12 – Asylum  
**

We had wasted too much time in my Grandma's house – it was time to get to the House of Night. I knew my friends were there.. all except Shaunee and Erin. My stomch hurt as I thought about them, as realisation hit me. Shaunee was no longer on this Earth... I could only feel a little bit of her presence inside of Erin. Erin was so far gone, though. I couldn't cry, I had ran out of tears. I just knew I had to get Erin – I needed my circle. I had no idea what I was going to do about fire, but I knew I still had control of the element. I could feel it inside me. It was weaker than the rest, but it was still there.

The air wrapped around Stark and I as I called on it, lifting us away from the farm. I thought about the element of water, and the air drew us towards Erin.

We were carried over a lot of fields – this asylum was clearly in the middle of nowhere, as you'd expect. I grasped onto Stark, as I explained to him about Erin and Shaunee. He listened to me silently, squeezing my hand as my voice broke.

Eventually we reached a huge castle, and the air dropped us inside the walls surrounding it, then lifted us onto the roof. If I hadn't had an affinity for the elements, it would have been impossible for me to get in. The place was like a prison. I spotted a staircase leading down from the roof, and motioned for Stark to follow me.

We climbed down what seemed like tens of thousands of stairs (ok, probably nowhere near that amount, but it was a lot of stairs) until we reached a door taking us into the corridors. It was quite empty, but we couldn't risk being spotted. I could feel Erin below me – right below me. I had to get down the stairs. We crept quietly to the end of the corridor, slipping through the door. Once we walked down the stairs, I peeked through the window. There seemed to be a lot of people walking around in normal clothes. Stark and I would still stand out, but I knew no one would say anything.

My mark wasn't covered, though. They knew I'd be there for Erin. I looked at Stark, glancing up at his mark. "We need hats.. or headbands." I looked down at my dress, and without thinking, I tore two long bits of it off the bottom. I really didn't care about how I looked right now.

"Zoey.." Aya whispered to me.

I paused, listening to her.

"Kalona has awoken... he is on his way. You must hurry."

I nodded, turning to Stark. "We can't waste any more time."

I tied the headbands around us as we walked quickly through. As expected, we got weird stares, but no one stopped us. I stopped at Erin's door. She was so close, I could feel her. I touched the door as the earth played around with the lock, until it opened.

The girl in front of me was not Erin. She was a broken shell of Erin. She was sitting crossed-legged in the middle of the room, staring at me. The circles under her eyes indicated she hadn't slept for days. Her hair was just one big tangle, and she was wearing a straightjacket. The Erin I knew wouldn't be seen dead like that.

"You're not Zoey." Erin shook her head. "You're in my mind again. Shaunee, make her go away."

Erin was staring to her right, looking up as if Shaunee was standing beside her. I watched as Erin talked more to her left.

"She wants to take you away from me twin... I won't let her..."

Erin rose to her feet, staring into my eyes. I started to feel as if I was drowning. I could hear Stark screaming my name, but I faded out of consciousness and fell to the floor.

**A/N: I know this one's short. I've actually finished the whole story, so this isn't laziness, it's just that I wanted to end this chapter in a cliffhanger. I'm absolutely loaded with the flu, so I can't go anywhere – which is good news for you guys. A new chapter will be posted soon, but in the meantime why don't you take a trip onto my profile and read Call Me When You're Sober – a HoN songfic. It's just a short story, but worth a read? I dunno, you decide! Now go go go go! Oh, and review! =D **

**(Sorry, I'm such a review whore. Aren't we all?)**


	13. Prepare

**Chapter 13 – Prepare**

Before I awoke, I could no longer feel Erin's presence, I could feel other familiar people, though. My best friend, my human boyfriend, the man I loved, his faithful pet and the man I betrayed. I opened my eyes to find myself back in my own dorm. They were all looking down at me.

"Zoey! Thank goodness!" I was swooped into Stevie-Rae's arms as she squeezed me tight. "If we hadn't found you.. oh, Zoey!"

I blinked, staring at Stevie-Rae weakly. "Stevie-Rae... what.. Erin.."

Stevie-Rae frowned, looking at me. "Erin's gone, Zoey.." She said sadly. "That's not Erin in there... Erin's lost."

I heard loud, excited barking as Dutchess bounded in, jumping on Stark, followed by Jack and Damien. Stark yelled in pain, and Dutchess withdrew instantly, whimpering slightly. "It's okay.. hey pretty girl!" Stark grinned, trying to hide the pain. "Ahh my good girl, has Jack been taking care of you?"

"I have!" Jack grinned, proud of himself.

"Zoey!" Damien ran up beside Stevie-Rae, grasping onto my hand. "We were so worried. Where were you?"

"It's a long story." I frowned as my friends looked at me in disappointment. "I promise, I'll tell.. I just... wait, how did you find me?" I already knew the answer, I just couldn't bring myself to tell that story.. maybe later, but not now.

The answer itself piped up from the back of the room. "I did, of course. And you're welcome." She huffed.

I laughed a little bit. "Thanks, Aphrodite."

She grinned, walking back to her boyfriend, Darius, and started instantly snogging the face off him. I stuck my tongue out and made a vomit noise in protest, but that just made it worse. Stevie-Rae clung to me again. "It's so good to have you back.. we were so lost without you."

"Agreed." Damien chimed in. "After Shaunee died.." he trailed off, glancing at Stevie-Rae, then continued. "After she died.. Erin tried to kill us. The same thing she did to you. Thankfully I was too quick for her. I used the air to blow her off her feet, and knock her unconscious." I hadn't told Damien about my new found abilities yet. "She was taken into the asylum, and we've been trying to find you since."

"I had visions." Aphrodite piped up from the back of the room. "I couldn't see where you were, though. You were too far away."

I nodded. "I'll explain that later."

I heard a me-uf-ow, quickly followed by a lick on the cheek. "Nala!" I grinned, grabbing her and hugging her. I looked around at all my friends. Heath and Erik hadn't said a word to me – in fact, they were just staring at each other. I was getting really sick of this.

Erik looked at me, then shook his head and walked out of the room. Alright, I deserved that, but this was no time to worry about me being a slut. Heath bounded up to me, grasping onto my hands. "I'm here for you, Zo!" Thus proving my point once again. I still hadn't figured out what I was going to do about Heath. I didn't say anything, I just glanced at my friends for more information.

"Well.." Stevie-Rae continued the story for Damien, "You were nowhere to be found, and neither was Stark.. poor Dutchess was going crazy. Lenobia decided it would be a good idea to stop the classes and let everyone go home or stay here – their choice. A lot of fledglings stayed here.. you know yourself, parents find it difficult to accept it when their child is marked.." I did know that. My mother didn't handle it too well. "Anyway, we kept watching Aphrodite for visions, but she was getting nothing. Then last night she had a fit, and was shouting at Erin... that's when we left for the Asylum."

"I went to get her out.." I sighed. "But she thought I was there to.. take Shaunee away."

Damien nodded. "She was talking to someone when we walked in, saying something about not going away. That explains it."

It went silent for a while as we all thought about Shaunee, and then Erin. We knew how close they were, but was Erin becoming a threat?

"Alright, enough." Stark piped up. "Zoey needs some more rest."

"Who are you to decide?" Heath replied, grasping onto my hands tighter. The boy sure was strong, but my bets would definitely be placed on Stark in a fight – even without the bow and arrow.

"Heath... please, I need to sleep." I sighed. I had no time for this.

Heath turned and walked out without saying another word.

The room was empty now except for Stevie-Rae and Stark. I watched as everyone else followed Heath out the door.

"Sleep tight, priestess." Stark smiled, as he was walking out the door.

"Wait. You're leaving?"

Stark laughed at my obvious disappointment. "No, I'm going to get changed, then I'm coming back. Don't want any nasty men haunting your dreams, do we?" He gave me a wink and walked out.

I was left with Stevie-Rae. She stared at me silently for a while. "I thought you were dead, Zoey.." Her voice broke as she burst into tears. "But then Aphrodite had that vision... you in the asylum.. I didn't know if we'd reach you in time." She squeezed my arm. "I'm just glad you're ok." She gave me a kiss on the cheek and left the room.

"He's coming, Zoey." Aya whispered to me. "He will be here tomorrow evening.. be prepared."

My confidence had taken a knocking. Could I really do this with two members of my circle missing?

**A/N: Nearly 100 reviews. =D Thanks guys. I'm glad so many people love this story. 41 people have it on their alerts, 40 have it on their favourites – it really makes me smile, so thank you. There will be an update in the next few days, but as always read and review – I like to read them before I update, to make sure I'm on the right track with the story. **


	14. Battle

**Chapter 14 - Battle**

I awoke to Stevie-Rae shaking me. "It's 5pm, Zoey. You should wake up."

My body stiffened and I rose quickly. Kalona wasn't here yet – I knew that.. but it was only a short time before he was. "Get everyone!" I almost screamed. Stevie-Rae jumped, but nodded and ran out. "Meet me in the Dark Daughters room" I called after her, rising to my feet. I was still wearing that dress

I watched as a woman walked into the room. I had never been so happy to see her in my life.

"Grandma!" I squealed, hurling myself into her arms. "Made a full recovery, I see!"

She smiled and nodded. "Yes child, I am alive and well."

I just wanted to sit and talk to my grandma all day, but I couldn't – I had to prepare everyone for the fight. It was going to be a nasty battle – I knew that. "Grandma.. I have to go.. I.."

"I know, u-we-tsi-a-ge-ya" Grandma smiled warmly. "I'll be here."

I nodded, kissing her on the cheek, then running to the room I'd been in so often during my time at the House of Night – the room of the Dark Daughters. Being the leader of the Dark Daughters, I had permission to use it whenever I wished.

I dug out some candles and lavender, all I'd need to cast my circle. As Stevie-Rae walked in followed by Erik, Damien, Jack, Aphrodite and Stark I nodded. "Stevie-Rae, Damien.. I need to cast a circle."

They both nodded, standing in their usual places. I turned to everyone else.

"When Stevie-Rae died, Nyx gave her power to Aphrodite. Aphrodite, I want you to stand in Shaunee's place." I closed my eyes, thinking about water.. Erin had lost the power, because I could feel it in this very room. "Stark.. stand in the last spot."

Stark looked surprised, but obeyed.

I walked into the middle, handing candles out to everyone.

Walking to the east, I lit Damien's candle. "I call air to this circle.. please carry us through these difficult times." I felt air brush against my cheek gently. Damien and I grinned at each other, then I moved on to Aphrodite, walking south. "I call on you, fire, to keep us warm and safe." My body felt warmer, I looked at Aphrodite.. she looked overjoyed.

"I felt it." She whispered.

I grinned, moving on to Stark. "Water, please help us cleanse these lands of evil, and clear our path along the way." I felt as if I was dipping my feet in a pool on a cool day. Stark looked confused, staring down at his feet, then he, too grinned.

I nodded, moving onto Stevie-Rae. "Earth, I call on you to be our strength and keep us grounded"

Instantly I could smell fresh grass, and feel it on my feet. Stevie-Rae giggled as the grass tickled her. I walked into the middle, lighting my own candle.

"Spirit, please guide us and lead us to victory." I felt as if I was soaring above the room. Once I'd landed, I breathed heavily.

"He's in the grounds." Aya whispered to me.

I nodded at my friends. "Let's go. Be strong."

We marched like an army through the empty school until we reached the door that led to the grounds. I paused, turning to my friends. "He's there."

They nodded, so I turned back and led them outside to Kalona. He grinned at us. "I've been waiting here for a long time."

"Stay in the circle." I yelled to them, as Stark nearly ran for Kalona. "He's stronger than us without our power."

"Aya.. please come back to me.." Kalona stared into my eyes. I no longer felt drawn to him. That connection had been broken. All I had was good and light inside of me. The real Aya. Created by my ancestors.

Kalona started to walk towards us. I summoned air to push him back, but he just laughed and kept walking. "Sweet Aya, you have no idea how powerful I am. If you don't want me, I'll just take you."

No sooner than he had said it, an arrow flew to hit Kalona in the chest. He scowled and batted it away. "I'll deal with you next, Archer!" He was staring at Stark. "Or will I make you watch?" He grinned at me as I shook my head, calling on fire to engulf him. He went up in flames, but they went away quickly. The circle wasn't strong enough.

"That only works on the weak, Aya." Kalona grinned. "Come to me my love... you don't need to fight me, you will be safe."

I called upon the water to slow down his steps. He stared at me in disbelief. "I will still reach you, my love, even if it is more difficult."

I shook my head, summoning my last element. "You're going back where you belong."

I watched as the earth swallowed him, dragging him underneath. I quickly called on spirit, to lift the life that was left out of him as his body was dragged under. The earth settled itself again, as I collapsed, barely uttering "the circle is now complete."

**A/N: For the record, fight scenes are my weakness – so sorry if the battle wasn't as good as expected. Just one more chapter then the story is over. It's just an epilogue, though, so it will be short. **


	15. Epilogue

**Chapter 15 – Epilogue**

It had been five years since we had defeated Kalona. Five years since I had worn that white dress. It just didn't seem appropriate that I got married in a white dress. The dress I was wearing was lavender – reminded me of my Grandma. Stevie-Rae, who was wearing a darker purple dress, nudged me and grinned. "Ready, sweetie?"

I looked once more in the mirror.

My dress went really low down on my back, showing off my much extended tattoo which had spread like a vine across me. My hair was tied up, with a tiara on top.

Stevie-Rae laughed. "Heck, Zoey, for the last time you look beautiful – now come on!"

"She's right, Zoey." Aphrodite, wearing the same dress as Stevie-Rae, sighed impatiently. "Now come on.. I want to see Darius drooling over me in this dress."

"I wish Shaunee was here to see you." Came the last voice, as Erin stared at me in amazement. It had taken her a couple of years, but she was definitely back to her old self. She was even given her affinity back by Nyx.

A lot of the students from the school had turned up. It wasn't every day they saw their high priestess get married. I looked down the aisle nervously. Erik and Heath were nowhere to be seen. I was on good terms with them, but it was never a good idea to invite an ex to a wedding. I had made too many mistakes when it came to Erik and Heath.

We'd chosen an outside wedding – Vampyres in a church? Please! I smiled as I walked towards my fiancée, music playing in the background.

_So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters_

I never opened myself this way  
Life is ours, we live it our way  
All these words I don't just say  
And nothing else matters

I slowed as I approached Stark, who was staring at me as if he'd never seen me before in his life.. as if I had brightened his world.

We had chosen a small wedding. Just my three bridesmaids and a few friends. Damien, of course, my Grandma and Damien. Stark's best man was Jack. He said it was because Jack did a great job of looking after Dutchess, but I knew Stark had a lot of time for Jack.

_Yeah, trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know

So close, no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters

**THE END**

**A/N: Thanks everyone for reading! I've really enjoyed writing this and I'm glad a lot of people loved the story. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed a chapter at a time, and everyone who reviewed at all – also thanks to everyone who added me and the story to their favourites and alerts list. I promise I'll get around to reading and reviewing all your stories – just give me time! ^_^ **

**I have started a new story in response to Tempted which I read after finishing this story. It's called "Gone" and is basically a continuation from Tempted – my own version of Burned, just like this was my version of Tempted. Enjoy! **


End file.
